For many conventional vehicles, the locking mechanism for vehicle doors is typically controlled by a wireless device that can remotely operate the locking mechanism for the vehicle door. A keyed cylinder may be used as a back-up mechanism for unlocking a vehicle door in situations where the remote device is not working. Typically, the keyed cylinder is located proximate the door handle for the vehicle door. In certain instances, the opening of a keyed cylinder can be concealed by a cover or cap.